wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Basketball
This is an episode of The Mario Show. Script Mario: Time to play basketball! Luigi: Let's form some teams! Later on Mario: Okay, so we have me, Wario, Waluigi, Luigi, and Yoshi. Toad, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Baby Mario are on our bench. Peach: And I have Daisy, Maria, Luiga, and Pink Yoshi. Green, Yellow, Blue, and Purple Toads, and Toadette make up our bench. Yoshi: Bowser is the referee. Bowser: Okay, knuckleheads, time to play basketball. Okay, so I'm gonna throw this ball up into the air now and you have to jump up and hit it to your teammates' side. Waluigi and Peach, since you're the tallest on your teams, you will be the centers to keep the jump ball interesting. Everyone else, figure it out. Point guard, shooting guard, and forwards. (Bowser throws the ball up and Waluigi hits the ball to Mario.) Mario: Thanks, Waluigi. (dribbles for a while then passes to Yoshi.) Yoshi: Let's drive it to the paint! (shoots and makes the shot.) Bowser: 2 to 0, in favor of Mario's team. Yoshi has 2 points, and Mario has picked up the assist. Also, each quarter lasts 5 minutes. It's Peach's ball. (Peach passes the ball to Pink Yoshi, who dribbles to the basket.) Pink Yoshi: Yeah, baby! I got the pump fake. (passes to Maria) Maria: I'm out in 3-point lane, which is a golden opportunity to score and take the lead. (shoots and misses) (Luiga grabs the rebound and makes the dunk.) Bowser: 2-2. It's a tie. Luiga has a rebound and 2 points. Maria: What a rebound! Yoshi: I'll pass it in. (passes to Wario) Wario: Thanks, Yoshi. (dribbles to half-court and passes to Waluigi) Waluigi: Here we go! I'm gonna make this three! (shoots and makes it in.) Bowser: 3 points to Waluigi, 5 points to Mario's team altogether. Wario and Mario each have one assist. For Peach's team, 2 points for Luiga, which are so far the only points for them, and also, Luiga has one rebound. Daisy: My turn to pass it in. (passes to Maria) Maria: Yes! I'm going to make this shot! (shoots and makes it). Bowser: 2 points to Maria, who is shooting one for two. 4 points to Peach's team, the other 2 to Luiga. No assists on that last play. Maria drove it straight to the basket. One rebound for Luiga, assists for Mario and Wario, one each, and no turnovers, blocks, or steals. Yet. 4 minutes, 10 seconds left in the quarter. All stats will come at the end of the game. Mario: Here we go! (passes to Waluigi) Waluigi: Thanks, Mario. Mario: Luigi is wide open! Waluigi: Thanks again! (passes to Luigi) (Daisy steals the ball.) Daisy: Ba-boosh! (passes to Peach, who dribbles and passes back to Daisy.) Luigi is guarding me! (dribbles past Luigi for the dunk) Yes! The score is 7 to 5! Bowser: You got that right. Waluigi: Time to pass it in to.... Luigi! Luigi: (dribbles and passes to Yoshi) Drive it, Yoshi! (Peach fouls Yoshi) Yoshi: Time for 2 free throws. Mario: After the first free throw, Toad will come in for Waluigi, and Donkey Kong will come in for Wario. Peach: And for us, Daisy and Maria will be checked out for Blue and Yellow Toads. Yoshi: Here we go. (first free throw is made) Yay! Seven to 6! Blue Toad: Yellow Toad, it's time to take the field. Donkey Kong: Time to take the field Toad! Toad: Yahoo! (Yoshi makes the second free throw as well, and Blue Toad rebounds and scores 2 more points.) Bowser: Nice! The score is 9 to 7. Yoshi has 4 points, 1 field goal, 2 free throws made, Blue Toad has a rebound and 2 points, Daisy has 2 points, and one rebound. One assist each for Peach, Mario and Wario. This is going to get complicated soon. Bowser Jr.: I'll write everything down, Daddy! Bowser: Yeah, do that. Category:Mario Category:Scripts Category:The Mario Show Category:Randomness